<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherry Coke Kisses by wisp_of_a_spook (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586523">Cherry Coke Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wisp_of_a_spook'>wisp_of_a_spook (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up Talk, Comfort Food, Cute, Denial of Feelings, Diners, F/F, Feelings Realization, Femslash, Fluff, Incest, Kissing, Love Confessions, Romance, Sibling Incest, Sisters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wisp_of_a_spook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sansa's date doesn't pan out - again - Arya provides comfort and dutiful offers of vengeance on the ex-boyfriend's car just like she always does. That's when Sansa realizes she has never needed to find a special someone to love. Her sister has been there all along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cherry Coke Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts">Corina (CorinaLannister)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Moodboard and fic for CorinaLannister on Dreamwidth for an absolutely delightful sapphic stocking event! ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>"You don't have to wear that frilly, lacey shit all the time, you know," Arya mumbled around the straw clamped in her teeth. "Can't be comfortable."<br/><br/>She slurped at her milkshake, gesturing to Sansa's get-up. A silky top with barely-there straps, shimmery blush, rose-petal pink high heels, and a tight black mini skirt that looked like it would burst at the seems if she took a deep breath.<br/><br/>Sansa tilted her head like the perfect princess that she was, dabbing her french fry with two fingers in her ketchup...which she'd been doing for the past five minutes without actually eating anything. Too much fat, too many carbs to risk her trim figure.<br/><br/>"And you could wear something besides ripped jeans and sneakers once in a while," she retorted.<br/><br/>Arya wrinkled her nose. "Why?"<br/><br/>"Boys might actually pay attention to you."<br/><br/>"Again, I repeat myself. Why? So I can be stood up like you were today? I'll pass, thanks."<br/><br/>Sansa's gaze slid away. Guilt prickled at Arya's conscience. She'd struck a nerve. Why did she always open her mouth without thinking?<br/><br/>"Sorry," Arya mumbled, swirling her straw in her milkshake. "That was a low blow."<br/><br/>"It's the truth." Despite the airiness in Sansa's tone, feigning indifference, Arya knew better. She'd seen Sansa give her heart away before. She'd seen the aftermath of stupid boys who didn't deserve Sansa's good opinion of them that they did nothing to earn. She bestowed her favor, her love, her optimism so willingly and they blew it. Every single time.<br/><br/>"I'll key his car," Arya said.<br/><br/>Sansa shot her a sharp look. "Don't you dare."<br/><br/>"Slash his tires."<br/><br/>"Arya, no!"<br/><br/>"You're right, that's probably expected. Overdone. What about putting cayenne pepper in his underwear?"<br/><br/>Sansa coughed a laugh and quickly reached for her Cherry coke, tonguing the straw into her mouth to hide the smile that twitched at the corner of her lips.<br/><br/>"You're terrible," Sansa replied when she'd regained her composure.<br/><br/>"That's why you love me."<br/><br/>A heartbeat of silence fell over the table. The clatter of silverware echoed in the background, accompanied by the dull hum of voices, low in conversation throughout the diner. It was getting late and the darkness pressing against the windows made time seem to slow to a crawl, pushing out the rest of the world until it was just the two of them.<br/><br/>Sansa rolled her straw between her fingers and pushed the glass Coke bottle aside. She shivered from the air conditioning and folded her arms around her middle. The gesture made her look smaller, vulnerable and exposed.<br/><br/>Arya's chest hurt to look at Sansa like that. It felt as if her heart was battering against her ribs in anger.<br/><br/>"I'm sorry that boys are shitheads," Arya said. "You deserve someone who loves you as much as you love them."<br/><br/>Sansa mustered a small smile. "I'm sure he's out there somewhere. It'll just take some time to find him."<br/><br/>Arya nodded but a sharp pang hit her in the stomach and she couldn't explain why. It happened more and more these days, watching her sister date boys who didn't appreciate Sansa, watching them toy with her heart, toss it around like a beat-up football, then break on it, stomp on it, and walk away without looking back.<br/><br/>Sansa's phone buzzed with a text, vibrating on the tabletop. Arya cast it a wary glance as Sansa snatched it up eagerly.<br/><br/>"Is that your asshole ex-date?" Arya said.<br/><br/>Sansa's gaze glowed from the reflection of the phone's brightness. She nodded.<br/><br/>"He's apologizing."<br/><br/>Arya snorted and fished a crumpled $20 bill from her jacket pocket.<br/><br/>"Sure hope you're telling him to go fuck himself."<br/><br/>Sansa shot her a disapproving look.<br/><br/>"People deserve second chances, Arya."<br/><br/>"And some people don't."<br/><br/>Sansa didn't argue. But she didn't text back either so Arya counted that as a small victory. Sansa slipped her arm into Arya's elbow as they headed out of the diner.<br/><br/>"Promise me that you'll behave yourself, Arya. No revenge. No retribution."<br/><br/>Arya frowned. "No way. I'm not promising anything."<br/><br/>Sansa sighed, long-suffering and tired. "Arya. We're not kids anymore. People make mistakes. That's okay. We can't go around detonating every bridge that burned us."<br/><br/>Why did that sting?<br/><br/>Because Sansa was giving this dumbass a second chance he had no right to. Meanwhile, Arya was the one watching her sister struggle not to cry in a diner with sticky floors and limp fries, cigarette smoke drowning her rose perfume.<br/><br/>Arya clenched her teeth and pulled away. Sansa's arm slipped out from the crook of her elbow, leaving a cold absence where her warmth had been a moment ago.<br/><br/>"You're not supposed to be burned, Sansa," Arya said. "You're supposed to bloom."<br/><br/>Sansa blinked in surprise. Arya plowed on.<br/><br/>"Why can't you see that? Why do you keep putting up with all this shit that these fucking apes fling at you? They're cavemen and you..." Arya spread her hands. "Look at you. You're gorgeous. And you're brilliant. And you deserve the moon and everything good in this world. Instead, you let yourself get hurt. Over and over and over and I'm - I can't stand by and watch that anymore. I can't. So I won't make a promise I can't keep. If a dude breaks your heart, I'm fucking up his car. That's the least I can do. While you cry in the bathroom where no one can see you, he should count himself lucky that I don't break his fucking kneecaps."<br/><br/>Arya was breathing hard as if she'd just run a marathon. Sansa shifted in place, fingers fidgeting at the edge of her sleeve. Neither of them spoke for several agonizing seconds.<br/><br/>Finally, Arya broke the silence. She jammed her fist into her pocket and retrieved her keys.<br/><br/>"Let's go home," she muttered.<br/><br/>Without a word, Arya and Sansa climbed into Arya's Jeep. She fiddled with the keys but paused without turning the car on. She took a breath to speak and turned toward Sansa.<br/><br/>Then Sansa cupped Arya's face in her hands and her warm, sweet, pink lips were pressed to Arya's mouth in a dizzying kiss. The bubbly taste of Cherry coke still lingered on Sansa's tongue.<br/><br/>Arya's breath hitched.<br/><br/>Wrong, was her first thought. Sansa was her sister. She shouldn't...she shouldn't be doing this.<br/><br/>But she threaded her fingers into Sansa's soft, silky hair. Took a deep breath of Sansa's rosy perfume. And she thought that maybe this was what she'd wanted all along and couldn't bring herself to admit.<br/><br/>Sansa broke away first but she caught Arya's hand in hers. Rubbed her thumb over Arya's knuckles. Turned Arya's hand over and traced her fingertip over the lines of Arya's palms.<br/><br/>"You're right," Sansa whispered.<br/><br/>"Me?" Arya croaked in disbelief.<br/><br/>Sansa breathed a quiet laugh that made Arya's stomach do a somersault. She liked that sound, how secretive and soft it was in this moment, cradled between them.<br/><br/>"Yes. You. I wanted to believe someone out there loved me. But then you said all those things and I...I realized that you had always been right here. Waiting."<br/><br/>Arya said nothing. She didn't trust herself to speak. She said the wrong thing too often, and this moment was too delicate to destroy.<br/><br/>Sansa hesitated.<br/><br/>"...are you...upset? Because if you didn't want me to kiss you, I won't do it again - "<br/><br/>"No! No, I was just...not burning bridges. For once."<br/><br/>Sansa laughed. She slid her hand under Arya's chin and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Arya closed her eyes, leaning into it. Imagining how easy it would be to bury her face in Sansa's neck, to kiss her smooth collarbones, tinted with that glittery body lotion, smelling of fresh raspberries and vanilla.<br/><br/>"I'm still keying that asshole's car, by the way," Arya said.<br/><br/>Sansa pulled away but she twined her fingers with Arya's. "Would you like some company?"<br/><br/>"Absolutely."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>